


Bésame

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss Victor Nikiforov, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys Kissing, Cynicism, Declarations Of Love, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, French Kissing, Horniness, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealous Yuri Plisetsky, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Office, Rough Kissing, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Victor mantiene relaciones más allá de lo meramente laboral con algunos de sus subordinados, en la empresa donde se desempeña como gerente de recursos humanos. El atractivo hombre nunca esperó enamorarse de uno de sus amantes, un chico de carácter complicado llamado Yuri, quien estableció una extraña regla en la relación: nada de besos en la boca.---[AU] Oficina.





	Bésame

**Author's Note:**

> **Todos los personajes son mayores de edad en este fic.**

Desde que Victor Nikiforov se convirtió en el nuevo gerente de recursos humanos de la organización, los rumores de que mantenía amoríos con algunos funcionarios de su área, fueron en aumento. Dichos rumores no eran para nada infundados, ya que siempre era visto almorzando, llegando o retirándose de la empresa en compañía de sus subordinados, con quienes se notaba tenía un trato que iba más allá del mero profesional.

De hecho, Victor tenía dos asistentes que él se encargó personalmente de seleccionar. Por un lado, tenía a Yuri Plisetsky, un bonito joven de 20 años, como su asistente personal, mientras que por el otro, estaba su asistente ejecutivo, un atractivo suizo llamado Christophe Giacometti.

Las personas no estaban equivocadas. Ambos hombres eran amantes de Victor pero no pasaban de eso, no había una relación formal y por lo tanto, un compromiso de fidelidad. Tanto Yuri como Chris sabían la situación y en el fondo deseaban poder llegar a tener exclusividad en la vida de Victor.

Aunque la relación entre Victor y Yuri tenía una particularidad; una condición que el menor puso desde que comenzaron a intimar y que el mayor aceptó sin entender muy bien las razones. Yuri se negaba a besarlo y a ser besado por él.

—Puedes besarme donde quieras pero no en la boca, eso es algo que no me agrada -había advertido el joven-

—¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Nikiforov sin comprender nada en absoluto-

—Porque no voy a besar a un hombre que se besa con medio mundo. Solo besaré al que esté únicamente conmigo y con nadie más.

Aquella había sido la explicación que Yuri le había dado para rehusarse a ese tipo de contacto, por más que las cosas entre ellos para entonces ya llegaron hasta los límites más indecibles de la intimidad en una pareja.

Pero cuando por fin Victor hizo su elección, algo inesperado ocurrió.

—Yuri, quiero que seas mi novio -la propuesta vino justo después de que estuvieran teniendo sexo desenfrenado durante horas, cuando ya los ánimos y la pasión parecían haberse tranquilizado-

Victor lo observaba expectante y sonriente, acariciándole una mejilla y viéndole como si se tratara de la creación más bella existente sobre la faz de la Tierra en ese momento.

—¿Novio? -el otro lo miró con cierta incredulidad- ¿Estás de broma, Victor? Es decir, te la pasas llevándome de tu oficina a tu cama durante casi un año y ahora de la nada quieres que seamos novios. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Me refiero a que me gustaría tener una relación seria y formal, solo contigo, con ninguna otra persona -aclaró el albino- Una que implique más que solo follar.

—¿O sea que para ti esto es "solo follar"? -preguntó con indignación y se levantó de su lugar en la cama, quedando allí sentado sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara puesto que si lo hacía, terminaría rompiendo en humillante llanto- Claro. Debí suponerlo, si igual te tiras a la loca de Chris. Lo llamas a él ni bien yo me largo de aquí.

—No es así, gatito -el hombre se compuso y quedó también sentado justo al lado del otro- Quiero estar solo a tu lado, me he dado cuenta que estoy emocionalmente involucrado contigo y estoy siendo honesto -besó una de las mejillas del rubio- Ya no se trata solo de sexo, yo estoy enamorándome de ti.

—Y también de él, ¿no?

—¡Dios, Yuri! Ya deja de hablar de él -pidió Victor poniéndose ya bastante nervioso al ver que el otro no lo estaba tomando en serio- Si me aceptas como tu novio, como tu pareja formal, todo lo demás habrá terminado.

—¿Vas a despedir a Chris?

—¿Eso quieres?

—No -contestó el rubio sin sonar del todo convincente-

—¿Entonces aceptas lo que te propuse?

Tras unos segundos de martirizante silencio para los oídos de Nikiforov, el chico finalmente habló.

—Te daré mi respuesta en cuanto me sienta preparado. Si para entonces tu propuesta aún sigue en pie, podremos tener una relación como la que dices -respondió Yuri- Por ahora, prefiero que todo siga igual entre los dos.

Victor solo pudo suspirar resignado. No entendía los motivos de Yuri para no aceptarlo pero prefirió no presionarlo ni decir nada más al respecto. Optó por respetar su decisión y dejarlo todo igual.

\---

Así pasaron unos meses desde que su jefe -y amante- le hizo aquella petición que lo dejó por demás descolocado. La verdad era que Yuri moría de ganas por decirle que sí y tener en exclusiva al hombre que amaba pero sus temores e inseguridades eran demasiado grandes.

Plisetsky temía que el albino rompiera su corazón si le entregaba sus sentimientos a la par de seguirle también entregando su cuerpo. Conoció a Victor siendo un total libertino y dudaba que eso fuera realmente a cambiar alguna vez; siempre lo veía flirtear con otros hombres y no sabía si tenía más amantes además del suizo.

—Un hombre como él difícilmente va a atarse a una sola persona -se decía a sí mismo- Por mucho que lo ame, tengo que ser consciente del daño que puede hacerme. ¡Estúpido Victor!

Esos eran los constantes pensamientos de Yuri. Hasta que el día que menos se lo esperaba, las cosas dieron un giro radical. Su jefe lo había mandado a otra dependencia a recoger unos informes personalmente y cuando volvió a su departamento, se dirigió directo a la oficina de Victor para entregárselos.

Pero se detuvo al encontrar la puerta entreabierta y escuchar que adentro se hallaba Christophe charlando con el albino y la curiosidad hizo que se quedaba afuera para espiarlos.

—¡El imbécil de Chris no pierde oportunidad! Ni bien vio que salí de mi puesto, se metió a la oficina de Victor.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran como Yuri creía.

—¿Entonces es definitivo? -escuchó preguntar a Giacometti-

—Sí, me iré a fin de año. Pediré mi traslado a otra sucursal, tal vez a Novosibirsk, Sochi o Samara. La verdad eso me da igual, pero aquí ya no quiero estar.

Yuri se puso pálido al oír aquello, no podía sino sentirse consternado y en parte traicionado; más aún porque Victor no le había comentado nada a él y sin embargo, a Chris sí. Un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y las piernas le temblaban ligeramente.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó el suizo- ¿Tan importante es ese chiquillo como para influir de esa manera en tu vida? -cuestionó con notable molestia-

—Ya hace casi un año le pedí a Yuri que me aceptara y jamás me dio una respuesta -suspiró el albino- Sé que no lo hará porque no confía en mí, cree que me acuesto contigo y con todos los hombres que se me cruzan en frente

—Pues ojalá te siguieras acostando conmigo en vez de sufrir porque ese mocoso que no sabe qué es lo que quiere -respondió el suizo con un tono sensual y se puso de pie- Me puse triste cuando terminaste conmigo, Vitya.

—¡No mientas, Chris! -refutó Nikiforov- Días después de haberte dicho que no seguiríamos con lo mismo, ya estabas saliendo con ese tipo que siempre te andaba tirando los perros -lo miró de forma acusadora- Con el tal Masumi.

—Igual estoy disponible si lo deseas -Chris fue hasta detrás escritorio de Victor y se agachó un poco, quedando muy cerca del rostro del albino- Yuri no te merece, ni siquiera quiere besarte. En cambio mis besos siempre serán para ti cuando quieras.

Yuri escuchaba todo eso desde afuera y sentía que la sangre le hervía, aunque estaba completamente sorprendido al descubrir que Victor y Chris ya no salían hacía cierto tiempo. De todos modos, el suizo seguía ofreciéndosele con descaro a su jefe. También detestaba el hecho de que se estuviera refiriendo a él como un chiquillo indeciso y que intentara influenciar a Victor con esas ideas.

—¿Cómo es que sabe que no quiero besar a Victor? -gruñó y apretó con fuerza las hojas que traía hasta arrugarlas por completo- ¡Ese idiota se lo habrá dicho! Ya verá, voy a darle una patada en los huevos por andar de chismoso.

—Mmm Victor, si me hubieras hecho esa petición a mí, yo la habría aceptado sin dudar -Chris acariciaba los cabellos ajenos, estaba buscando provocarlo- ¿En verdad te has enamorado de Yuri?

—Sí -respondió sin dudarlo- Pero como nunca va a aceptarme, prefiero marcharme para no tener que verlo más, ya que en cualquier momento me mandará a volar. Sé bien que va a pasar eso cuando se enamore de alguien de su edad.

—En serio, no quisiera que te fueras. ¿Sabes cuánto voy a extrañarte? -insistía Giacometti a medida que invadía el espacio personal ajeno, recibiendo solo una sonrisa por parte del otro- Al menos dime que me dejarás darte tu noche de despedida.

El suizo se acercó con todas las intenciones de besar a Victor pero todo quedó en vanas intenciones cuando Yuri abrió la puerta con cierta violencia y se metió de lleno a la oficina.

—Si ya terminaste puedes irte, Giacometti -dijo Yuri intentando fingir que no se encontraba molesto- Tengo asuntos urgentes que tratar con el señor Nikiforov.

Los otros se limitaron a componerse. Aunque a diferencia de Victor, quien se hallaba algo avergonzado al ser descubierto por el rubio en tal situación, a Chris parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué esos no son los informes de la administración? -observó el suizo al ver los papeles todos arrugados que Yuri traía en sus manos-

—No es de tu incumbencia. ¡Lárgate de una vez, maldita sea!

Christophe disfrutaba bastante hacer rabiar a Yuri cada vez que podía. Todo su plan había resultado muy bien, solo sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Victor, quien le hizo un gesto asintiendo con la cabeza para que se retirase del lugar. Al hacerlo, cerró la puerta pero permaneció afuera, en el pasillo intentando escuchar ahora él la plática entre Yuri y su jefe.

—¿En serio son los informes? -preguntó Victor-

Yuri lanzó las hojas hacia un lado, denotando toda su ira y fue hasta Victor, lo tomó de la corbata con fuerza y sin decir una sola palabra, lo besó. El albino quedó descolocado ante la acción de su asistente pero no desaprovechó tan magnífica oportunidad, tomó los labios con pasión hasta profundizar aquel delicioso beso que por primera vez compartían de una manera tan ansiosa.

No querían detenerse al parecer, ya que continuaron por varios minutos y todavía estaban deseosos de mucho más.

—Acepto -susurró Yuri con sus labios sobre los del mayor-

—¿Qué? -preguntó Victor sin entender a qué se refería, todavía no salía de su asombro-

—¡Dije que acepto ser tu novio y que no vas a ir a ninguna parte! -aseveró viéndolo con fijeza y besándolo despacio-

—¿Cómo supiste eso? -cuestionó Nikiforov correspondiéndole con un pequeño y tierno beso-

—¡Idiota! ¿Así que pensabas irte? -reclamó apenas apartándose del otro- ¿Crees que te puedes ir y dejarme como si nada?

—Es que nunca me diste una respuesta, gatito.

—¡Pues ya te la acabo, anciano tonto! -pasó la punta de su lengua sobre los labios ajenos-

Victor atrapó la lengua de Yuri entre sus dientes y la succionó. Volvieron a reanudar el apasionado beso mientras el otro se ponía de pie sin dejar los labios ajenos un solo instante. Rodeó al rubio por la cintura y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, en tanto el otro hacía lo mismo asiéndose al cuello del mayor; no pasó mucho para que empezaran a sentirse muy excitados. 

—Me están dando unas enormes ganas de follarte sobre mi escritorio ahora mismo -le dijo Victor al oído y sus manos se deslizaban por las caderas del rubio-

—Haz lo quieras -respondió Yuri- Pero no dejes de besarme jamás.

Victor no dudó en cumplir esa petición. 

Por su parte, Chris se retiró del lugar donde se encontraba indagando lo que sucedía en esa oficina. Decidió darles privacidad, si alguien buscaba a Victor, él solo tenía que decir que se encontraba en una reunión y que demoraría bastante.

**FIN**


End file.
